


It's best to keep Him pleased

by keepfacepalm



Series: There is no god except Grim Reaper [2]
Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Jim got there first, Jim is jealous, John Grimm is Leonard McCoy, M/M, Mirror Universe, No Sex, Reaper!Bones, and possessive, but Spock Prime doesn't think so, jim is not amused, no one disobeys Reaper, only violence, they will be made to play nice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfacepalm/pseuds/keepfacepalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им запрещено убивать друг друга, пусть Джиму еще и не озвучен этот запрет (но чужая память и эмоции держат крепко). У них есть незаконченное дело.<br/>Жнец не любит вакуум, а они не любят разочаровывать Жнеца</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's best to keep Him pleased

**Author's Note:**

> Безудержный фап на Жнеца.

Все пошло не так.   
С того момента, как его мозг осознает, что значит выбитое на старых жетонах имя.  
Потому что все планы Джима, планы, которые продумывались и воплощались годами, рассыпаются, как карточный домик. Разлетаются по ветру под смех Джокера-Жнеца. И вот он стоит там, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя идиотом, и медленно и мучительно осознает, что в тот самый момент, когда он в шаге от победы, Жнец берет и поворачивает ситуацию на сто восемьдесят градусов. Все хитрые комбинации Джима, направленные на то, чтобы привязать к себе Боунза, заканчиваются тем, что привязанным оказывается он сам. И не только физически, ибо служить им на Энтерпрайз вместе – Кирк не может сейчас просто пойти к Кристоферу Пайку и сказать: "Капитан, простите, я ошибся, вам надо срочно найти нового главу медицинской службы, потому что Боунз на самом деле страшная сказка и ни вы, ни я не хотим знать, что он с нами сделает в замкнутом пространстве подальше от бдительного ока Империи". Что-то Джиму подсказывает, что разглашать тайну личности не стоит. Что-что. Инстинкт самосохранения.  
Но Энтерпрайз – это полбеды. Жнец ведет себя прилично в Академии и, возможно, будет вести себя прилично и на корабле. Проблема – реальная проблема – заключается в том, что, Джим – смешно сказать – привязался. Все, что он планировал использовать на Жнеце, он, оказывается, уже успешно испытал на себе. Жнецу даже и делать ничего не пришлось, чтобы получить Джима. Высшая ступень мастерства. Уровень интриги – Бог.  
И Кирк… кого он обманывает? Он не будет трепаться о своем открытии не из-за инстинкта самосохранения. Нет. Он не предаст доверия Жнеца.  
Когда на него снисходит это озарение, его ноги подкашиваются, и он оседает на пол, сжимая в ладонях жетоны и истерически смеясь.  
Просто.  
Шутка столетия.  
Джим Кирк себя сам три года тренировал _не предавать доверия Жнеца_.  
Не лезть в его вещи и тайны.  
Уважать мнение.  
Учитывать пожелания.  
Рассчитывать на помощь.  
Засыпать рядом.  
Доверять. Верить. _Служить_.  
Он все еще не может успокоиться, когда дверь открывается и Боунз… хотя, какой он к черту Боунз… Жнец возникает на пороге.  
Он видит Джима на коленях.  
Рамку с фото.  
Жетоны.  
Покровительственно улыбается, проходит мимо, невзначай треплет Кирка по волосам и скрывается в душе.  
  
Умница, Джимми.  
 _Догадался._  
Хороший мальчик.  
 _Так и стой._  
  
(Когда Джим внезапно ощущает невыносимое желание извиниться за то, что без разрешения взял чужие вещи, он понимает, что это пиздец. Полный и безальтернативный).  
  
Джим чувствует себя ребенком, впервые попавшим в магазин оружия. Джим _очарован_. Очарован умом Жнеца, его личностью, его возможностями.  
Оглядываясь назад, он анализирует прошедшие три года и понимает, насколько тонко, насколько изящно его наебали. Это _шедевр_. Кирк никогда не был настолько глуп, чтобы не отдавать должное чужому мастерству.  
Когда Жнец, смеясь, скальпелем перерезает себе глотку, а через секунду стирает кровь с идеально ровной кожи, Джим чувствует что-то сродни экстазу жреца, которому божество явило чудо. Мечта всех до единого жителей Империи – неуязвимость реет у него перед глазами.  
Жнец это нечто настолько большее, чем человек, что разум Кирка отказывается воспринимать его критично. Жнец это Жнец. Он наебывает человечество уже _столетия_. И даже сверхлюди исчезли с лица планеты, рискнув встать у него на пути.  
И самое главное, Жнец _милостив_.  
Джим не получает пизды за своеволие, особенно после того, как поклялся, что больше никогда.  
Джим не скатывается до ранга раба, а ведь в Империи тот, кто слабее, обречен на унижение, боль и жизнь на коленях.  
В общем-то, ничего особо не меняется, кроме того, что Джим теперь знает и Жнец теперь для него на недосягаемом пьедестале.  
Обоих ситуация вполне устраивает, ибо у Кирка теперь есть собственное всемогущее божество, а Жнец… господи. Да кто в этой Галактике не жаждет поклонения?  
И если подумать. Смутные планы, планы, включавшие трон и императорский венец, внезапно обретают плоть. С поддержкой Жнеца, с его умом, с его возможностями, Джим вполне может претендовать на высшую власть.  
Жнецу не нужен трон. Жнец любит свое свободное время, свои исследования и свою независимость, которую у него отнимут обязанности правителя.  
Если бы он хотел – он бы уже давно правил. Но вот от молящегося на него Императора он точно не откажется.  
Джим видит это в нем. Совершенно иной уровень тщеславия. Жнец жаждет поклонения и Жнец жаждет свободы.  
И Джим… Джим с удовольствием ему все это даст.  
  
Жнец щедр. Он учит. Объясняет, показывает вещи, о которых Кирк и понятия не имел. Срок жизни в Империи короток – от старости умирают единицы. Сильных убирают с пути, как только они покажут слабину, слабых убивают, когда они перестают быть полезны или просто ради того, чтобы убить. Сколько информации из-за этого затерялось… Сколько информации осталось лишь в руках у Жнеца. За те жалкие недели, которые проходят от его открытия до сдачи Кобаяши Мару, перед Джимом открывается новый, удивительный мир, полный знаний, которые он, скорее всего, и не приобрел бы, занятый погоней за властью и самозащитой.  
И… когда на вопрос "а кто-нибудь еще знает?" Жнец, ухмыляясь, отвечает "нет", Джима просто распирает от собственной уникальности. Ведь, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза, если бы Жнец не хотел, чтобы он узнал, он бы не узнал.  
Кирка _выбрали_ из миллионов таких же молодых и наглых. Вот оно – доказательство того, что он лучше других. Умнее. Перспективнее. Сам Жнец обратил на него внимание.  
У Джима подрагивают кончики пальцев от предвкушения.  
  
Но жизнь продолжает подкидывать Кирку сюрпризы.  
Нет, он знал, что далеко не все будут в восторге от его выходки с Кобаяши Мару, но полагал, что у него будет пара недель разобраться с этим прежде, чем Энтерпрайз отправится на свою первую миссию.  
Чертовы вулканцы не могли выбрать другое время, чтобы влипнуть в дерьмо?!  
И вот он стоит и смотрит, как его идиоты-одногруппники один за другим исчезают в шаттлах. Это его право – быть там. Он заслужил. Заработал. Кровью и интригами расчистил себе путь на этот корабль!  
И если какой-то ублюдок, пусть даже и адмирал, считает, что может выдрать у Джима его добычу… мысли мечутся в светловолосой голове, выстраиваясь в план, как быстро и эффективно расправиться с тем, кто посмел попытаться отказать ему в месте на Энтерпрайз, в месте рядом со Жнецом…  
Адмирал не ждет от него удара, ведь Джим кроме удовлетворения ничего не получит, а это, как правило, не повод рисковать и связываться с тем, кто влиятельнее… Выродок не знает, что очень даже повод. Не знает, _что именно_ он попытался отобрать.  
И эти ничтожества, которые с самодовольными улыбочками проходят мимо, насмехаясь над тем, на кого еще вчера боялись поднять глаза…  
Твари!  
Он заставит их всех заплатить за это!  
Джим разворачивается на каблуках и делает пару шагов, прежде чем на его плечо опускается тяжелая рука.  
– Куда намылился? – Жнец, приподняв бровь, ждет ответа.  
Кирк делает выразительное лицо.  
Жнец самодовольно ухмыляется и буквально из ниоткуда в его пальцах возникает гипошприц.  
– Мы говорили об этом, Джим. Твое место рядом со мной.  
Укол, боль, темнота.  
  
К моменту, когда он открывает глаза, ярость рассеивается. Зато приходит понимание, что им пизда, если он срочно что-то не предпримет.  
Он слишком хорошо изучал все доступные обстоятельства смерти своего отца, чтобы не понять, что происходит.  
Джим перехватывает руку Жнеца с занесенным прибором.  
– У нас проблемы, – очень убедительно говорит он и срывается с места.  
Жнец, не пытаясь его остановить, бежит следом.  
Кирк позволяет себе пару секунд насладиться доверием, а затем сосредотачивается на том, что убийца его отца где-то рядом. И месть Джима его скоро настигнет. Потому что, судя по рассказам Вайноны, присутствие в его жизни Джорджа заметно бы эту самую жизнь облегчило.  
  
Пайк, как всегда, не разочаровывает его.  
Ах, наставник. Гениальный ум, выдающееся умение ориентироваться в меняющихся обстоятельствах и никакой жалости.  
Совсем никакой, думает Джим, когда его бьют мордой о буровую платформу.  
Ну совершенно никакой, думает чуть позже Джим, с неприязнью смотря на Спока.  
На кой черт капитан подобрал этот генетический мусор, Кирк не понимает. И неприязнь у них взаимная, поэтому, обнаружив себя посреди ледяной пустыни, Джим совершенно не удивляется.  
Зато он удивляется, когда вулканец, назвавшийся Споком, отгоняет от него ледяное уебище.  
Все встает на свои места, когда бета-версия генетического мусора делится своими воспоминаниями. И эмоциями заодно. И накрепко вбитым правилом – не покушаться на жизнь друг друга.  
– Враги да убоятся гнева Жнеца, – говорит старый вулканец, стоя над Кирком, отчаянно пытающимся загнать в легкие воздух и унять бешеное сердцебиение.  
Джим поднимает на него глаза. Сглатывает раз, другой, третий.  
Напрасно он тешил себя мыслью о том, что представляет, с кем связался.  
Это было всего лишь вступление. Поверхностное знакомство, так сказать. Облегченный вариант.  
Милая, нежная и ласковая версия Жнеца.  
Нервный смешок срывается с его губ.  
Наивное дитя.  
Что он знал о страхе. Что он знал о боли. Что он знал о жестокости.  
Что он знал о чудовище, которое все это время дышало ему в спину.  
Что он знал о монстре, которому отдал собственную верность.  
(Джима трясет от страха напополам с благоговением).  
  
Пропасть между ним и Жнецом воистину бездонна. Ему никогда, никогда не сравниться с ним. Как хорошо, что он интуитивно это почувствовал. Как хорошо, что он сразу осознал, что они не конкуренты, потому что им делить нечего. Как хорошо, что подчинился, не взбрыкнув от гордости или тщеславия.  
Жнец одарит его так, как он и мечтать не смел, но только если Джим того заслужит.  
О. Джим заслужит.  
  
– Ты собираешься вставать? – спокойно интересуется Спок.  
Джим начинает истерически смеяться.  
Потому что он только что видел мысли вулканца. И красной нитью там было – Жнец не любит вакуум, хотя и способен там выжить.  
Жнец не любит.  
Жнец. Не любит.  
Какого хера Спок беспокоится о том, что Жнец любит, а что нет?  
Но.  
Джим был в его разуме.  
Джим _знает_.  
Он хочет убить его.  
Вот прямо не сходя с этого места.  
Потом вернуться на Энтерпрайз и убить другого Спока.  
Чтобы история не повторилась.  
Чужая преданность, преданность, лелеемая десятилетиями, режет как нож. Только Джим имеет право на место рядом со Жнецом. Только Джим имеет право на милость Жнеца. Только Джим достаточно хорош. Джима более чем достаточно, чтобы положить Галактику к ногам Жнеца.  
Но вот перед ним стоит живое и (пока) дышащее доказательство обратного. И Джим ненавидит его так, как не ненавидел еще никого в этой жизни (а это показатель).  
– Не рановато ли для вашей ревности, капитан? – в равнодушном голосе ему слышится насмешка.  
От этого Спока не надо ничего скрывать. Потому что это бесполезно. Вулканец знает. Вулканец видел его мысли. Вулканец видел _будущее_.  
Будущее, в котором они бок о бок охотились среди звезд. Бежали наперегонки, стараясь обойти друг друга и не смея вцепиться в горло, сдерживаемые железной рукой.  
Вулканец знает. О его ревности, зависти, _ненависти_.  
Он прочувствовал это все на себе. Неоднократно.  
И все то же самое он испытывает в ответ.  
Вечные непримиримые соперники, гонимые ревностью, снедаемые ненавистью к друг другу.  
Вынужденные делить то, жажда единоличного обладания чем затмевает разум.  
Даже их разум – разум гения и разум живого компьютера.  
Джим сглатывает и заставляет себя встать.  
В нем нет слабости. В нем нет изъяна.  
Но как, как до боли хочется вырвать сердце Споку и забрать себе его способности! Способности, которых Кирк лишен просто потому, что рожден человеком. Способности, которые позволили Джиму прикоснуться к чуду.  
Тень тени. Память памяти. Касание разума Жнеца. Прекраснее, чем звезды, опаснее, чем смерть, желаннее, чем власть.  
Спок своими глазами видел, как сходили с ума телепаты, рискнувшие выведать Его тайны. Но вулканца тянуло как мотылька на огонь, и поэтому он сумел коснуться края и сохранить рассудок. Возможно, его спасло то, что он не гнался за секретами, а лишь жаждал увидеть общую картину.  
Увидел.  
И в качестве самого изощренного издевательства показал Джиму.  
Потому что Джиму никогда не забыть увиденное.  
Потому что Джиму никогда не познать этого самому.  
Потому что Джиму чужой памяти будет мало.  
Кирк не знает, вцепиться ли вулканцу в глотку или поблагодарить.  
Вместо этого он выпрямляется и идет следом.  
Им запрещено убивать друг друга, пусть Джиму еще не озвучен этот запрет (но чужая память и эмоции держат крепко). У них есть незаконченное дело.  
Жнец не любит вакуум, а они не любят разочаровывать Жнеца.  
  
Они находят Скотти, который, по твердому убеждению Джима, которое основывается на памяти Спока, является плодом союза бутылки виски и варп-ядра. Весьма уникальное и полезное явление.  
Скотт и Кирк уже готовятся переместиться на Энтерпрайз, когда Спок, благоразумно решивший остаться на этом куске льда (который Джим постарается взорвать сразу же, как только появится возможность), дотрагивается пальцами до его запястья и посылает Кирку прощальную мысль.  
 _– Нет Бога кроме Мрачного Жнеца._  
Ах, ты ж, ушастая сука. Злорадная насмешливая тварь, щедро делящаяся с ближним собственным пиздецом и эпитафией.  
Джим не находит, что на это ответить, только посылает последний ядовитый, полный незамутненной ненависти взгляд.  
Но фраза хорошая. Достойная татуировки.  
  
Некоторое время спустя, готовясь к переносу на Нараду, Джим все еще обдумывает эту идею. Татуировка… или шрамирование? Жнец не откажется сделать это лично.  
Но потом Кирк замечает взгляд Спока, направленный на Жнеца, молодого Спока, который пока еще ничего не знает, который пока _не может знать_ , и на него накатывает невероятное по своей силе желание изменить будущее. Вот прямо сейчас залить зеленой кровью все и избавить себя от десятилетий моральных пыток.  
Но. Вулканский корабль пилотировать сможет только Спок, Жнец не любит вакуум, а Джим не любит разочаровывать Жнеца.  
Проклятье.  
Остроухий ублюдок.  
Так виртуозно манипулировать Кирком может только одно существо в этой галактике!  
 _"Два"_ , – ехидно возражает ему чужая память.  
  
Вообще-то ромуланцы (равно как и вулканцы) физически превосходят людей. Но Джима в данный момент такие мелочи не волнуют – он наконец-то находит на кого выплеснуть свое раздражение, испытанный страх, уязвленную гордость, ярость от разрушенных планов, замешательство, неуверенность, ревность, зависть, ненависть.  
Те эмоции, которые он сдержал, те эмоции, которые он сдерживает, те эмоции, которые ему еще придется сдержать.  
Он с нескрываемым удовольствием стреляет в лицо ближайшему охраннику и пинком ноги сталкивает тело с мостика.  
Самый популярный в Империи метод снятия стресса. Называется "убей их всех!".  
И Джим убивает. Одного за другим, будто в него вселились демоны. Выстрел, удар, уворот. Обгорелая плоть, крики боли, мрачное, привычное удовлетворение разливается в груди. Выстрел, выстрел, спрятаться за поворотом от ответного огня. Машина смерти и уничтожения, в которую он себя методично превращал. Он, разумеется, не ровня Жнецу. Никто не ровня Жнецу.  
Но он – лучший среди смертных.  
(Он лучше Спока!)  
Он может убить ромуланца.  
(Он сможет убить вулканца).  
Та же зеленая кровь. Те же острые уши.  
При наличии воображения можно представить, что Джим раз за разом убивает Спока.  
Это даже лучше, чем просто убивать.  
Вулканский выродок заслуживает тысячу и одну смерть за то, что посмел… что посмел? Привлечь внимание Жнеца? Оказаться достойным? Суметь составить конкуренцию Джиму?  
От ярости темнеет в глазах. Но – сейчас можно дать ей дорогу. Выпустить наружу. Обрушить на неудачников, которым не повезло встать на его пути.  
Взбешенный, Джим перебирает чужие воспоминания, чтобы выместить свою ненависть сейчас, чтобы она не вырвалась наружу в неподходящий момент.  
Он хорош в этом.  
Он хорош во всем.  
(Не только он).  
  
Джим сжимает зубы и решает брать по жизни за каждое воспоминание.  
Труп.  
Жнец смеется, скальпель мелькает в умелых пальцах. Он стоит вполоборота, рассуждая о какой-то новейшей процедуре и очерчивая в воздухе контуры острейшей сталью. Его поза расслаблена, а движения легки и оставляют еле заметный привкус опасности.  
Труп.  
"Ты же не боишься темноты, не так ли?" – насмешливо мурлыкает Жнец и гасит ладонью пламя свечи. Кромешный мрак обступает со всех сторон, и кто-то сейчас умрет.  
Труп.  
Жнец лениво раскинулся в огромном мягком кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник. Он внимательно слушает говорящего, склонив голову к плечу. Тени скользят по его лицу, делая его то чудовищной маской, то придавая непривычно мягкое выражение.  
Труп.  
Неизвестная планета, огромный зал, заваленный мертвыми телами. Женщина в роскошных одеждах кричит, срывая голос: "Как ты посмел нарушить покой священного храма? Кто ты такой?!" "Я – закон", – равнодушно отвечает Жнец и нажимает на курок.  
Труп.  
Официальный прием, Жнец в черном костюме. Пиджак расстегнут, белоснежная рубашка полурассегнута. Его волосы растрепаны, он улыбается. В одной руке – тумблер с виски, в другой – скальпель, по которому лениво стекают капли крови.  
Труп.  
Растерзанные тела вокруг, все залито кровью. Кровь течет из его ран, кровь заливает Жнеца с ног до головы, кровавый туман заволакивает его взгляд. Глаза Жнеца горят, азарт схватки еще не схлынул.  
Грудь Джима (Спока) разворочена выстрелами. Он полез в схватку, в которую не должен был, потому что… "Беспрекословное повиновение, – шепчут его губы, клянясь, обещая. – Верность, пока не догорят звезды".  
Труп.  
Руки Жнеца скользят по его телу, стирая кровь, снимая боль. "Не умирать", – приказывает он, и Джим (Спок, мир) повинуется.  
  
Джим останавливается, тяжело дыша, когда убивать уже некого. Оглядывается по сторонам.  
Пайк смотрит на него чуть ли не квадратными глазами. Не ожидали, ха?  
Кирк размазывает по лицу зеленую кровь и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы непослушными руками отстегнуть удерживающие капитана ремни.  
Кажется, он немного успокоился.  
Немного.  
Совсем немного.  
Им пора сваливать отсюда.  
Потому что он ни секунды не сомневается, что Спок без колебаний взорвет его вместе с Нарадой.  
Потому что Спок еще не знает правила игры.  
Они не вбиты в него, не выгравированы в памяти, не отполированы кровью, болью и ревностью.  
Чужая память о десятилетиях повиновения не сковывает его руки.  
Чужая память не подсказывает ему, что они всю оставшуюся жизнь будут бегать наперегонки, надеясь доказать превосходство, надеясь, что Жнец сделает выбор.  
Как же Джим ненавидит старого Спока.  
  
В этот раз (как и всегда) они приходят к финишу (оказываются на платформе телепортации) одновременно.  
  
Кирк ловит чуть удивленный взгляд и скалится.  
  
Я знаю, что ты знаешь.  
Я знаю, что ты знаешь, что я знаю.  
Я знаю, что ты хочешь.  
Я знаю, что ты хочешь, что я хочу.  
  
Привыкай, блять.


End file.
